


Hurry

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, to keep sanity, you add a dash of human moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry

"Hurry."

"Am… you want friction burns?"

"Not… there."

The sound of hurried twisting and clasps latching could be heard. Swish of cloth on cloth, and then …

"Masters Bruce, Clark." Alfred descended to where he could see them, his manner impeccable.

"Alfred." A few remarks were exchanged, as Master Clark tried hard to keep his skin tone less than that of his cape. Alfred finally left them their refreshments to walk back above.

"That was close."

`~`~`~`~`

As Alfred reached the top step, he smiled. If Master Bruce wanted to act like a teenager, then a few interruptions were to be expected.


End file.
